


Meaning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now the contract's over, so is Ciel's life as he knows it.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 50





	Meaning

Ciel couldn't say that he was surprised. As soon as the contract ended, Sebastian wasted no time in making him his sex slave, devilishly grinning as he forced Ciel to perform degrading acts for his insatiable appetite.

One day, Ciel sat on the side of the bed, sighing morosely.

After a while, he realised that Sebastian wasn't doing or saying anything. He turned around to see Sebastian lying on the bed, looking at him angrily.

"Uh... Master... "

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Your misery has infected me."

Ciel looked surprised, then turned away.

He could feel Sebastian sit up and scramble towards him.

"Why are you so upset?" Sebastian hissed.

Ciel looked terrified. "It's... uh..."

"Say it!"

"It's because you don't care," Ciel managed to say, looking ashamed, tears and guilt on his face. How stupid was he, to hope for something that wasn't there? How could he have expected something from a demon?

After a moment, Sebastian recovered, his tone softer. "Of course I care. I haven't eaten you, have I?"

Surprised, Ciel turned around.

Sebastian pursed his lips, then hugged Ciel from behind, looking disgruntled. His hand snaked around to Ciel's member and he started to massage.

"Of course I care," he said again softly, bringing Ciel closer to climax.

Shouting, Ciel exclaimed his release. Still unable to believe his ears, he turned to look at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian threw him onto the bed and climbed over him. "You're my dirty little secret."

"Excuse me?" Ciel retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian smirked, knowing Ciel had regained some of his fire.


End file.
